Story:Starship Calisto/Times/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE (Notes: OPENING CREDITS FALL OVER OPENING SCENES) Calisto ''is nose to nose with the unknown Federation vessel. '''INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT)' Viewer shows the Heavy Cruiser. LTCMDR. T'LAR: That rift was a temporal rift. Taylor chimes in. CAPT. TAYLOR: A rift that takes you through time interesting, Sito do we have a name of this Cruiser? Sito checks her console read out. LT. SITO: NCC-1705 USS Excalibur with a Captain Lance Ramirez in command. Taylor folds her arms. CAPT. TAYLOR: Open a channel. Sito inputs commands into the console. CUT TO: INT-EXCALIBUR MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Transparent viewer shows the Calisto CAPT. RAMIREZ (Confused): Amanda full scans on that ship I wanna know a lot about them. Commander Beck runs her scans on the Calisto. CMDR. BECK: She's a Federation vessel alright but her frame is different, and her weapons array is complete reconfigured. Ramirez leans on the rail staring at the Calisto on the transparent viewer. CAPT. RAMIREZ: Huh interesting. Then the Communication officer chimes in. COM OFFICER: Sir we're being hailed by the Starfleet vessel. Ramirez goes to his chair. CAPT. RAMIREZ: On screen. Viewer changes to the bridge of the Calisto. CUT TO: INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Viewer shows the bridge of the Excalibur. CAPT. TAYLOR: I'm Marcia Taylor Captain of the Federation Starship USS Calisto don't worry we mean you no harm. CAPT. RAMIREZ (Viewer): Greetings Captain Taylor we don't know how you got here but we believe that you mean us no harm cause you would of attacked us by now. CAPT. TAYLOR: Well we were studying a rift when it sent something out at us and we were pulled into it and that's when we ended up in front of your ship. Ramirez thinks. CAPT. RAMIREZ (Viewer): There's a planet half a light-year from our present position, you can follow us to it. CAPT. TAYLOR (Nods): Alright send us the coordinates and we'll follow you. He nods and the transmission ends. CAPT. TAYLOR: Ensign follow them. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. ENS. CARLSON (Nods): Aye, Captain. EXT-SPACE Calisto and Excalibur enters orbit of the planet. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE Ensign Carlson turns to Captain Taylor. ENS. CARLSON: Entering standard orbit now Captain. CAPT. TAYLOR: Understood bridge to transporter room II we've entered orbit of the planet. CMDR. BRANSON (Com Voice): Acknowledge Captain. CUT TO: EXT-PLANET SURFACE Commander Branson, Lieutenant Mason, Doctor Carlson, and a security officer beams down. LT. MASON: The meeting point is in this direction. They Away Team moves out they meet up with the Excalibur landing party. CMDR. BRANSON: Captain Ramirez I'm Commander John Branson First Officer of the Federation Starship USS Calisto this is Lieutenant Jack Mason chief tactical officer, and Doctor Steven Carlson Chief Medical Officer, Captain Taylor had to remain on the Calisto repairing our power systems. They shook hands. CAPT. RAMIREZ: That's understandable my officers Lieutenant Commander Jamie Archer Chief Engineer Commander Amanda Beck my first officer and my chief of security. CMDR. BRANSON: Nice to meet you all I guest we've got a lot to discuss then. Ramirez nods and they chat. EXT-SPACE Calisto and Excalibur are in orbit of the planet. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Captain Taylor is looking at her desktop monitor reviewing the damage reports and repair reports when the doors chimed. CAPT. TAYLOR: Come. The doors open and Lieutenant Commander Williams enters holding a PADD. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: You wanted a repair report. She hands it to her. CAPT. TAYLOR: Warp, shields, and long range scanners are back on-line, nice work Commander give my thanks to your staff. She nods. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS (Smiles): Thank you Captain. Williams leaves the ready room as Taylor gets back to work and smiles. EXT-SPACE A Klingon battle cruiser is watching both vessels. EXT-PLANET SURFACE Both Commander Branson and Captain Ramirez are chatting. CMDR. BRANSON: And that's how we ended up in your time, we didn't mean to enter the rift like the Captain said we were pulled in. Ramirez thinks. CAPT. RAMIREZ (Sighs): We'll help you and your crew in anyway we can. Then the security officer is killed by an energy beam as Klingons start attacking them as they take cover. CMDR. BRANSON: KLINGONS! Both Away Teams fight back. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE A Klingon D-7 attacks the Excalibur ignoring the Calisto. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Viewer shows the attack. CAPT. TAYLOR: Ready weapons all power to forward shields Sito hail them! Sito inputs commands into her console. LTJG. SITO: No response the Excalibur's shields are at forty-one percent! Viewer shows the battle cruiser firing at the Starfleet vessel. LTJG. SITO: They've lost power to their starboard power couplings on decks five-seven. Taylor tenses up. CAPT. TAYLOR: Kara take us in load all torpedoes and ready phasers! Taylor leans forward in her Captain's chair. EXT-SPACE Calisto moves in and heads to help the Excalibur. (End of Act one, fade out)